


Double Trouble

by captainflintsjacket



Series: Seeing Double [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bad Puns, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 22:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainflintsjacket/pseuds/captainflintsjacket
Summary: Originally posted on Tumblr @trade-baby-blues





	Double Trouble

The day started like any other for Aydenna: coffee in the morning while she skimmed the news and ate breakfast. Then she took a shuttle up to the academy where she prepped for a full day of classes. Unfortunately for her, everyone on the Command track had a strong personality, which meant a lot of disruptions and discussions, but she wouldn’t change it for a thing. She and Roger finally smoothed things out, and it even seemed like he was warming up to Y/N by now. At least, Aydenna hoped, based on the note she found on your pillow that morning. Hi Mommy. I went to work with Daddy today on a big ship!! I love you!! Aydenna smiled as she walked towards the ship dock, hoping to catch you and Roger by surprise at lunch.

She wrapped her arms around Roger from behind, planting a kiss on his cheek. “Hey. How’s work,going?” Roger turned around in her arms, pulling her into a deep and rough kiss. “Mm, that bad, huh,” she said with a soft smile.

“Yeah,” he sighed. “Someone swiped my ID, and my boss has been on my ass about it.”

“I’m sorry, babe. What if I take Y/N off your hands for a couple hours, so you can get some peace?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Y/N. You took her to work today.”

“I sure as hell didn’t. Ship dock’s no place for a kid that young.”

Aydenna’s heart hammered away in her chest. “Then where they hell is she? She wasn’t in bed this morning. Said she was going to work with her dad.”

Dread washed over Aydenna as she remembered a conversation she’s heard in the lounge this morning. One of the other Command professors mentioned the Enterprise was leaving again today after a few days leave for refueling. “I hoped Captain Kirk himself would come in as a guest lecturer, but I was told he was already being briefed for his next mission,” the professor had said. Aydenna pulled her comm out of her pocket with shaking hands. There were three missed calls, all from the same name: James Tiberius Kirk.

Jim didn’t mind that Aydenna didn’t answer his calls. He was ecstatic, really. He knew he should’ve turned the ship around the second they found you, but he’s spent so long sacrificing things for his job and his crew he allowed himself this one bit of selfishness: to look at you. He was still amazed that he could’ve helped create something so perfect.

You sat on Sulu’s lap on the bridge, coloring away on top of his workstation. Jim watched you in the glass of the observation window with rapt attention, seeing the way your tongue poked out of your mouth when you were concentrating.

“You talk funny,” you said to Chekov when he commented on your coloring.

Sulu swallowed back a laugh when Chekov glared at him. “It’s because he’s Russian, sweetheart.”

“Where’s he going?” A chuckle ran across the bridge, and you met Jim’s eye in the reflection on the window. The smile plastered on his face was almost a carbon copy of your own.

“No, no, I am from Russia,” Chekov said, “ze country.”

“I know,” you cut in. “I’m five. I’m not dumb. Does it snow a lot in Russia?”

“Yes all ze time!”

“I’ve never seen snow. Well, not really snow. We had a fake snow day simulator in PE once when they were trying to teach us how to ski. What about you, daddy? Do they have snow where you’re from?” You stopped coloring to peer around at him when he didn’t answer.

The ‘daddy’ caught him off guard, still not used to the idea of being a father. When you turned and the light caught the golden streaks in your hair, Jim honestly thought his heart would stop. It couldn’t be real. “Yeah, baby,” he said, clearing his throat. “It snows all the time in Iowa.”

Satisfied, you turned back to your drawing.”Did you have snowball fights and make snow angels?”

“Sure did when I was your age.”

“But not anymore?”

“Not many places to do it in space.”

“That’s not true,” you said, taking one last glance at your art before hopping of Sulu’s lap and skipping over to Jim. “I heard of a planet called Delta Vega that’s all snow all year! Have you been there, daddy?”

Jim laughed, reaching down to pick you up and sit you on his lap. “Yeah, I have. I met Scotty there. Not eager to go back, though.” Jim shot a sideways glance at Spock, who turned back to his console with a ghost of a smile.

“Do you like my picture?” You held the portrait out to him. “This one’s you,” you pointed to the taller stick figure, “you can tell by the yellow shirt. This one’s me. I’ve got a yellow shirt, too, because I’m gonna be a captain just like you someday! And that’s my ship! It’s gonna be bright pink.”

Jim blinked away a few tears, heart swelling at the picture. “It’s beautiful, baby.” “What’s wrong, daddy? You look sad.”

“I’m not sad, Y/N. I’m happy. So happy that I met you.”

You smiled at him, looking back at your drawing. Jim shifted in his seat as his comm rang, smile fading quickly when he saw it was your mother. “Come on, kid,” he said glumly, picking you up in one arm and walking towards the turbolift. He answered the phone with a brief, “Captain Kirk.”

“Please tell me she’s with you,” Aydenna said, barely holding herself together.

“If you mean my daughter, yes, she’s with me.” Jim told himself he’d be kind to Aydenna when she called, but he couldn’t keep the bite from his voice.

Aydenna was silent on the other end. “I’m sorry. This isn’t how I wanted you to find out, Jay.”

“It’s Captain Kirk, now actually, and I doubt you wanted me to find out at all.”

“Is that mommy,” you chirped, picking up on the anger in Jim’s voice. You leaned across him to talk into the comm. “I told you I was going to work with daddy!” The turbolift opened and Jim made his way to his living quarters, putting the comm on speaker so you could both talk.

“How did you find him, Y/N?”

“I was looking for my crayons in your purse and I found a picture with someone that looked like me but if I was a boy. When I showed it to my friend she said it was probably my dad!”

Aydenna cursed under her breath. “Y/N, how many times have I told you not to go through my stuff without asking?” She paused again as a realization hit her: “Did you take Roger’s ID?” You refused to answer, burying your head in Jim’s neck. He pressed a kiss to the top of your head. “Y/N Winona Black,” Aydenna said again. “Answer me right now.”

“Yes, yes I stole it,” you cried, “I wanted to see daddy because I wanted him to be nicer than Roger. He never lets me color at home because he says I leave my crayons out which I don’t! But daddy’s let me color all day. I just wanted to meet him.”

You tugged your arms tighter around Jim’s neck and he rubbed your back gently as you cried. “Hey, hey, it’s okay, baby. I’m sure your mom was just worried.” You hiccuped in Jim’s ear in response.

Aydenna sighed. “Look, my lunch break is over. I’ll call you again when I’m done with classes for the day. Please tell me you’re on the way back with her.”

“Of course,” Jim lied through his teeth.

Aydenna said her goodbyes and signed off, but as soon as Jim hung up his comm it rang again. Spock’s voice came through the other line. “Captain, we’re entering a debris field from what appears to be some kind of ambush. Lieutenant Uhura has identified the damaged ship as a Starfleet research vessel. How do you wish to proceed?”

“We’ve gotta help them,” you blurted out. “You can save the day again, daddy, and I can come with you!”

Jim never realized how annoying that puppy dog look was until it was being directed at him. He caved too quickly, spurred on at the thought of being your hero. “Mr. Spock, scan the planet to determine if it’s hospitable. Have Mr. Sulu raise the shields and prep the weapons systems. I’ll get Bones and set up an away team.”

“Right away, captain.”

Jim clicked the comm off and set you gently on the ground, kneeling in front of you. “If I let you come you can’t tell your ma, okay? And you can only come if it’s not dangerous and if you promise not to leave my side for anything.”

“I never want to leave you again, daddy,” you said, throwing your arms around Jim’s neck and planting a kiss on his cheek. He pulled you to him tightly, burning the feeling of you in his arms into his memory. He wasn’t sure how long he had left with you, but he was certain Aydenna would never let him see you again if she found out he was taking you on an away mission. Still, he’d rather face her fury than watch you cry again, so he hoisted you onto his shoulders as he ran to brief Bones.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr @trade-baby-blues


End file.
